1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aroma dispensing devices in general. Particularly this invention is related to the combination of an aroma dispensing device and a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are prior art attempts to solve the problem which the present invention has solved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,228 to E. S. Rosenkrantz et al. discloses an aroma system which is based upon the use of a spray nozzle assembly pump 44 which distributes the deodorant liquid 50. In an attempt to reduce part costs the pump assembly 44 is a commercially available spray nozzle which may also be used with cans and bottles. The use of pump assembly 44 required that a spray refiner 22 be used to direct the spray into the room. Of necessity spray refiner 22 consists of openings in the side wall 51 of flush box 20. The opening presented by spray refiner 22 also allows the deodorant liquid 50 to leak out of flush box 20 if the flush box 20 is improperly handled during or after removal from the toilet tank 12. Further, there is no disclosure for preventing unauthorized persons from removing or disabling the aroma system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,266 to Santarelli discloses a sprayer which comprises a pump mechanism which may be used with a container 19 or removed from container 19 and used with a similar container. Santarelli's disclosure is directed to a device useful for spraying trees and plants as well as fire fighting purposes. It is conceivable that his pump may be used in an aroma system but there is no suggestion of this in his disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,799 to Dickerman discloses a device for activating aerosol containers. The aerosol released would then be useful for deodorizing purposes. Shown in his drawings are a supporting structure 26 attached to a toilet bowl rim 10. A seat 16 is arranged to operate an outer tubular member 28. As the outer tubular member 28 is operated it causes the valve 40 of aerosol spray container 42 to release deodorant spray. The deodorant spray is released as the toilet seat 16 is lifted. The attachment of Dickerman's device to the rim 10 of the toilet bowl presents a problem when cleaning the interior portion of the toilet bowl. Dickerman's hanger 22 will provide places for dirt to accumulate as the interior of the toilet bowl is cleaned. Further, the proximity of the spray valve 40 to the seat 16 may cause a person using the invention to receive the deodorant spray on his or her clothing causing the clothing to soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,337 to N. W. Price as well as U. S. Pat. No. 3,068,492 to N. W. Price both describe different bracket designs for holding deodorant aerosol cans onto a toilet tank wall 1. A mechanism is shown for holding the aerosol cans onto a toilet tank wall 1. The mechanism shown for holding the aerosol cans 3 and 12 require considerable skill to adjust for proper operation and to readjust after replacement of an aerosol can. Further, the arm mechanism 9 and 14 which makes contact with the operating lever 2 and 3 of the tank is not enclosed and therefore may be damaged by catching in the clothing of persons operating the above described systems.
German Pat. No. 954013 to Ratingen describes an enclosure for use in a room having toilets and the like. The enclosure disclosure by Ratingen houses a pump 5 and a reservoir 6. Manual operation of ball 10 will cause expulsion of the deodorant. The deodorant release in the Ratingen disclosure is not automatically performed by flushing a toilet but must be manually performed as required by a person within the room having toilets.
British Pat. No. 1,021,586 to Owensmith et al. discloses an apparatus for holding an aerosol dispenser can 4 and having a solenoid 2 disposed in line with valve 22 so that operation of solenoid 2 will cause dispenser can 4 to release the aerosol contained within. The apparatus may generally be disposed about a room and requires a source of current to operate the solenoid 2. Owensmith's disclosure suggests the use of a clock operated timer to periodically release the aerosol. The disclosure by Owensmith et al. does not consider the release of the aerosol at the time needed, namely after use of a toilet or the like. Rather, Owensmith et al. consider the release of the aerosol on a period basis with a consequent waste of aerosol deodorant since the deodorant is not needed at all times.
In summary, the prior art represented by Rosenkrantz et al. presents a relatively complicated aroma system based upon a commercially available pump assembly. The present invention is a simpler aroma system with a fewer moving parts together with a unique pump and enclosed container. The present invention further discloses a means for preventing unauthorized tampering which is not considered in any of the prior art.
Santarelli directs his disclosure to spraying trees and shrubs as well as fires and does not attempt to solve the problem of deodorizing a toilet.
Dickerman discloses the release of a deodorant at toilet seat level and attaches his device to the toilet bowl which provides difficulties when trying to clean the bowl. Further, his dispenser could conceivably wet a person or wet and soil a persons clothing which is not possible with the present invention.
The two N. W. Price patents are similar in that they both require great skill to adjust before and after changing aerosol cans. Further, the mechanisms described by Price are not protected and can easily catch in clothing. The present invention does not require such skillful adjustment and is completely enclosed.
The patent to Ratingen describes an aerosol dispensing device which is manually operated at some time after or before use of a toilet. The present invention is operable at the same instant that the toilet is flushed and therefore requires only one action on the part of the person doing the flushing.
The patent to Owensmith et al. describes an apparatus for periodically dispensing an aerosol under direction of timing mechanism. The apparatus of Owensmith et al. washes the aerosol and requires an electrical timing source. Use of the electrical operation would prove hazardous when applied to a toilet. The present invention provides for a safe, simple and reliable device for dispensing aerosols and is economical to operate because of the release of the aerosol only when flushing.